Spring Breakers
by blazethehedgie
Summary: Death the Kid and his sister Death the Girl are going to New York for spring break, while their parents run rapid. They don't go alone but bring 3 friends with. A loud moth, a shy girl, and a coward with crimson eyes. How can they all learn to get along for such a long time while getting arrested, almost raped and getting arrested multiple times? And how much romance is there? OC


Soul Eater Fanfiction: Spring Breakers Chapter 1: Fight

Death the Kid and his sister Death the Girl, mainly known as Tamara were on their way t0 their house. Kid and Tamara were insepratable, never leaving eachothers sides. Others suspect that they are dating, some suspect they just respect and trust eachother alot. They were very rich, homeschooled, and spoiled. Never had they not got what they wanted. What made them very scary was, that their father was The Mayor himself, Death. He wasnt actually Death, just that was his name. His kids had tried to go to school, but got bullied so they got homeschooled. They had no friends, except for 3 people.

First of their friends was Soul. He was laid back and never really agreed or disagreed with anyone. He mostly followed Tamara around. Just good friends was all. He was rich like them because his father was a musician. Second was Black*Star. He was a loud mouth with an obnoxious personality. He was always talking about surpassing God, and everyone knew it would never happen, so they just let him talk. They really didnt know why they kept him around. Probably because he is Soul's best friend. Black*Star never knew when to shut up, be he can be faithful when he wanted to. Finally was Tsubaki. She mostly hung out with Black*Star, she was in fact the only one who could stand Black*Star for more than a day. She was quiet and didnt talk too much, but when she did they were always cheerful words of advice. There was not one day where she would be gloomy or down. She was always saying sorry about Black*Star and his loudness.

That was all of them and they were never ordinary. Nor were they quiet, especially in Black*Star's case. They had decided to have a sleep over at Kid and Tamara's, much to Kid's dismay. It was only for a day. They were all going to the beach, just to get some air and have fun since school was out. Once they arrived they all got out of the car with everything they needed. Black*Star and Soul ran to the ocean right away, while Tsubaki ran behind them. Tamara, Kid and Tsubaki all sat down a got their towels and umbrella's out. After they got their things set up Kid went Snarkling while Tamara and Tsubaki talked their girl talk.

Two 15 your old guys were hitting a volleyball when one off them accidentally hit Black*Star in the head with the ball, when he hit it the wrong way. Being Black*Star, he took it the wrong way.  
"Look dude, we're sorry. I just hit it the wrong way." Said the blonde haired one. The one with the black hair nodded along with his friend. They both had annoyed faces as Black*Star kept ranting on.

"How dare you try to knock me out and take my stardom. Do you know who you are dealing with here? I am the mighty Black*Star and you shall not even think of surpassing your God." He continued as he pointed to himself. "Me and my buddy Soul," He gestured to Soul and he too had an annoyed look. "Can kick your asses anyday of the week. Our fist will connect so hard with your faces you will die of amazement." Soul elbowed Black*Star in the ribs for bringing him into it. Yet he knew he couldnt just let Black*Star get killed.

"Okay, your on you stupid brats. Meet us here at 8:00. Dont be late." The Black haired one said, with a determined look. Soul knew he was going to get killed that night.

"Your on dude." He grabbed Soul and dragged him back to where Kid, Tamara and Tsubaki were set up. "Guys, we gotta go fight at 8:00." Black*Star said nonchalantly. It wasnt a big deal to him, but he isnt a rich kid liked them who never got in fights. He was always fighting, but never had he brought a friend into it. This was actually serious, those guys looked serious.

Kid, who had recently got back from snarkling did not like the idea at all. "Its your fight. Why do we have to go?" Kid asked with an annoyed tone. He didnt want anyone else being sucked into the fight,  
but if they needed help, he would help. Black*Star had told him that they needed to support their god. Kid had agreed, as long as Tsubaki and Tamara didnt have to fight they would go. Tamara was the most excited to go, while Tsubaki and Kid walked very slowly. They must have had the most sense.

-3 Hours Later-

Once they got there, they were astounded to see that there was about 2 girls and 3 guys their. Black*Star was happy to see they had back-up because they would need it. Black*Star was the first to speak up. "I see you got scared, and called back-up. No matter, we'll just kill you either way." Kid was a little worried now. The plan wasnt to kill them, it was to atleast keep their dignity's. They could not hit girls so that would mean Tsubaki and Tamara would have to fight. Kid went and stood beside a scared Soul and a overly confident Black*Star. 'Guess We have to fight.' Kid thought angerily.

They had never been in a fight, but it is worth it if its their first time. All of them charged at once. First a girl with long black hair had had her fist readed toward Tamara, ready to throw a punch. Before Tamara could block or counter, Tsubaki had hit the the girl in the side of the face. Tamara was amazed at the speed of Tsubaki and how she didnt hesitate.'Wow I dont want to get her mad.'  
Tsubaki gave her a reasuring smile before going back to hurt a girl with short pink hair. The blonde haired guy had ran towards Soul, much to him panicking. Soul stood there frozen, unable to move.  
He had never been so frightened in his life. Before he knew what he was doing, he had moved and hit the guy in the face. He was so astounded at what he had done, he got punched in the face.\

The boy picked him up and gave him a pitiful look. That was all he ever got, from everybody. He was a coward and he knew it, but what he just did made him feel...alive. As he lifted up Soul he whispered very frightening words in his ear. "I'm going to kill you.' Now Soul is truly afraid for his life. HIS stardom had ended quickly.

Kid and Black*Star were actually having a fun time fighting. What suprised everyone the most, was that Kid was smiling.'I guess people can change.' Kid was fighting a bald headed guy with glasses.  
He must not be that great with girls. Black*Star was boredly punching and yelling about how great he was, while blocking punches. Black*Star and Kid had knocked out the two guys they were fighting.  
Black*Star had tried to kill him, but Kid held him back. Tsubaki and Tamara had pulled all the hair out of the other girls and they cried and ran away. Black*Star had hurt the guy that gave Soul 2 black eyes and a bloody nose. All in all they had made it out alive.

They were back at Kid and Tamara's house giving death glares to Black*Star. "Come on guys, it isnt that bad. Besides, we had fun right?" They all stared at him for a minute then agreed. Everyone except Soul. He was still stuck on the fact that he was almost murdered. He was nothing but a coward, even the girls did better then him. He thought he was pathetic. No. He KNEW he was pathetic.  
Soul was never known for bravery. He was always so quiet, he never really talked much to have a personality. Tamara went and comforted Soul, telling him that what he did was very brave. He looked up at her with sad eyes, as if they said 'Really? Because I know your lying.'

She got tired and eventually went back to where Kid, Black*Star and Tsubaki were talking about dildos. "Really guys? Dildos?" They all turned her way and smiled, while Black*Star laughed. Loud.  
It was truly hard to hate her friends. "I got it. Lets play Truth or Dare." Tamara suggested from the couch. Everyone turned their heads and agreed. They even managed to drag Soul to the living room, much to his dismay.  
"Who is going first? Um," She said looking around the room. "Kiddo!" Kid looked up apon hearing his name. "Truth or Dare?"

Well What was he gonnna start with? Lets stick around and see.


End file.
